


Epilogue

by Dusty



Series: Conversations In The Car [24]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Companionable Snark, Epilogue, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years later, the car snark continues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This AU series is now complete. Thanks so much for reading. 
> 
> May Olivia and James forever be driving along the long and winding roads of our minds...

“Do you have to drive quite so fast?” she asked, bouncing in the seat as he took another corner.

“We’re late,” growled James. “In case you’ve forgotten, it’s your bloody birthday party.”

“Then I’ll arrive when I please. That’s my privilege.”

He rolled his eyes, flicking his thumb over the top of the gear stick for effect.

She smirked. “That’s an empty threat and we both know it.”

“Q has perfected the mechanism, as a matter of fact,” said James with a smug smile. “I can eject you and you’ll land quite safely. Well, safely in a ditch.”

She smouldered at him. A small part of her believed he would do it. Glancing back at her, it was clear he was thinking the same thing. “I mean it,” he said. “Behave yourself or I’ll be having all of your birthday cake to myself.”

“It’s your fault we’re late!” she challenged.

“My fault??”

“Yes. You and your ideas.”

“That was your birthday present,” he explained proudly. “What kind of a lover would I be if I didn’t fuck you into your 80th year?”

She squirmed at the memory, raising an eyebrow. “It was the warm up that was time consuming.”

He shrugged, avoiding a bunny on the road. “Birthday spankings are a tradition, Olli. Can’t fly in the face of an institution like that.”

Her eyes flashed at him as he chuckled, his cheeks pink. “Just you wait,” she warned in a low and deadly voice. “You have your half centenary in November, James. And I’m already planning it.”

He cleared his throat and wriggled in his seat. “Yes, ma’am.”

It was becoming difficult to breathe.

“Oh pull over!” she said. He obeyed with a glint in his eye; swerving expertly into a clearing. The road was conveniently deserted in both directions. She climbed out of the car and slammed the door. He joined her outside.

She was eying up the back of an oak tree, her dress billowing in the breeze. “I’m not going to my birthday party without tree bark stains on my outfit.”

“Olivia,” warned James with mock sternness. “We’re already late, we’re in the open air and you have guests including some of the country’s most decorated citizens, not to mention several of my work colleagues who are always looking for a reason to take the piss.” He adjusted himself as he spoke, keenly aware that the proposition was irresistible to him.

“I just can’t help myself,” she said with a coquettish shrug. “So, are you up to the task?”

He swaggered towards her dangerously, backing her against the tree with his hands on her hips. “The task?” he questioned seductively.

“Can you tame this Dame?” she smirked.

“Or die trying,” he rasped, rolling his hips against her. They moaned softly together. With a quick glance around him, sure that they were mostly concealed by bobbing branches as well as the large tree itself, he lifted her deftly and held her in place against the trunk. Her legs clamped around him happily. One strong arm secured her, whilst his other hand explored her most intimate region.

“Naughty,” he growled. “What exactly did you do with your underwear?”

“I can’t quite recall,” she said coyly. “My memory isn’t what it used to be.”

He whimpered, stroking the slick, velvety folds. “Can we please just get down a road somewhere; any road, anywhere, without you whipping me into a fucking frenzy?”

Her eyes were hooded and her lips swollen. “No…” she breathed defiantly. “Come on, please. I’m on a schedule here.”

He unzipped himself, springing out eagerly, and carefully guided her down on his length. “Come here, you,” he hissed, pinning her against the tree with his body. He started to rut, occasionally darting his tongue out to lick her breasts. Something about the fresh air was sending her wild. She cried out rhythmically, occasionally intoning a direction to be rougher with her.

“Be careful what you wish for,” he grunted, his mind starting to cloud. He pushed against her hard, determined to deliver the bark stains she wanted. She arched back into the tree, her ample cleavage level with James’ mouth. “Fuck..” he breathed, pounding into her hard and pressing his cheek against her breasts. His hips worked tirelessly; humping steadily and obediently as the birds chirped overhead.

Branches swayed gently in the wind as they cried out together. James slipped his fingers under her dress again, rubbing her clit gently. “Come on, birthday girl,” he said. “One more time, just for me.”

With a wail of blissful panic, she tensed and shuddered through undulation after undulation. A rush of wet heat engulfed and gripped his cock as he chased his own climax frantically, now flinging himself into her. Seconds later, he was coming with a howl, spurting copiously.

His head flopped onto her bosom for a brief moment before his knees threatened to give way. He carefully manoeuvred them both to solid ground.

He glanced at his crotch as he tucked himself away. Minimal damage. He would simply have to keep his suit jacket done up. Olivia, on the other hand, seemed to be having trouble standing up straight.

“What a thing to do to an old lady,” she murmured, her chest quite red. “How uncouth you are.”

“Olli,” he warned breathlessly, propping himself up against the tree.

“Oh god,” she groaned. “You’re dribbling down my leg.”

“Serves you right,” he said sternly, guiding her back to the car by the arm and giving her a firm smack on the bottom.

She gasped. “Stop that! You could break my hip.” Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she smiled slyly at him.

“Stop being a brat,” he chided fondly. “Now get back in the car and be on your best behaviour, or so help me…”

“Yes, Mr Bond,” she drawled, ducking inside the car.

He got in and put the keys in the ignition, stopping only to admire the flush in her cheeks.

“Happy birthday,” he said sweetly, feeling the warmth in his own face.

“Thank you,” she said with a bright grin. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. They beamed at each other and he started the car.

“Now quick smart, James,” she said firmly. “We’re very late. No time to drive like a middle-aged pussy.”

He shot a glare at her and she giggled wickedly. He simply shook his head in disbelief and pulled out into the road, putting his foot down. He sped down the country lane, spring in full bloom and a blanket of rich blue sky above them.

She sank into the seat, her body throbbing with satisfaction and her heart fluttering joyfully. There really was no peace like being driven through the English countryside by James Bond.  

Dame Olivia Mansfield arrives at her 80th birthday celebration...

So does James Bond...


End file.
